


Strange Happenings

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/netfics/pic/00001y0h/"></a><img/><br/>Justin hires a new agent.<br/>Banner (and beta) by the ever wonderful such_a_steph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Happenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [court1429](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=court1429).



> Written for the help_pakistan fundraiser.  
> Timeline: post 513 - canon (yes, canon)  
> Warning: Implied Het Sex – but not everything is what it appears to be  
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Queer As Folk are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.

"You fucked her?" Justin stared Brian, clearly stunned.

"You fucked her?!" Anger overtook incredulousness. "Jesus, Brian. I knew when we decided to be monogamous that it would challenge you, but never in my wildest imagination did I think it would come to this! She's my agent for Christ's sake!"

"It wasn't like I planned it."

"So, what? Now you're bi?"

"Stop being such a twat, it was a one time thing. It's not going to happen again."

"Oh? And how are you so sure about that? You didn't plan it this time – you won't plan it next time."

"Cease! I didn't plan it, but it is obvious she did. I understand her game, and now I'll be prepared. It won't happen again."

"You're damned right it won't happen, she's fired."

~*~*~*~*~

"You fucked her?"

"Brian, I can explain…"

"You fucked her?!" Brian stared at Justin. _Now I know how Mel felt._ The thought flashed across Brian's brain, and he quickly pushed it away.

"It wasn't like I planned it! It just happened; it won't happen again."

"You didn't plan it this time, how do you know it won't happen again?"

"I know better. I'm pretty sure _she_ planned it. I think she's been planning it all along."

"Jesus, Justin, she's your agent."

Justin scrubbed his face with his hands. "I know, I know. I won't let it happen again, Brian. I didn't even really want it to happen this time. I mean, it's creepy."

"So the big, bad lady seduced you? You're 38, you have control over your own body! Well, it's not going to happen again, that's for damned sure – she's fired!"

~*~*~*~*~

Brian and Justin both bolted up straight in bed.

"Fuck!" Brian fumbled to turn on the bedside light. He reached for a cigarette before he remembered he'd given up smoking 10 years earlier. 

Justin was gasping for breath, trying to return his breathing into a normal a pattern.

"Jesus, Brian, what the fuck?"

"Bad dream."

"You too?"

"A fucking nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not fucking likely – You?"

"No fucking way. Besides, I can hardly remember." _He needed brain bleach, now!_ Ready to change the topic, Justin turned to Brian, "You know…"

"Justin, I…"

They both spoke at once.

"You first." Justin yielded to Brian.

"I thinking that even though Siobhan Kenny is certainly qualified, you really should go with Niles Rudolff."

Justin nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. He has good connections, and a respectable team."

Now it was Brian's turn to nod. "Then it's settled. Niles Rudolff is your new agent. We'll call him in the morning."

Brian turned out the light and settled back under the covers. Justin burrowed himself up against Brian's strong frame, sighing in comfort and peace as Brian's arm snaked around him and gathered him close. Their minds free, they drifted peacefully off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Earlier That Day ___  
"Thank you very much for coming by, Niles." Justin was showing the froglike man to the door where Brian's New York assistant was waiting for him.

__

"Christ, that's one ugly fuck."

"Brian!" Justin admonished his partner's behavior, but silently agreed. 

Niles Rudolff was not an attractive man, quite the opposite. But he wasn't being judged on looks, he was being judged on the merit of becoming Justin's next agent. From that measurement, Mr. Rudolff had a solid reputation. His company represented the top talent not only in the art world, but music, dance, theatre and the movies. His only real competition was their next interview.

Siobhan Kenny strode into Kinnetik's New York conference room like she owned the place – she was pure sex in high heels. Her burgundy suit was Italian and personally tailored – it fit her like second skin. Her shirt was silk, and it rested lightly along her frame like a caress from a lover. Already 5' 11", her shoes – also Italian – added another four inches to her height, making her almost eye level with Brian. Her hair was a no nonsense almost mannish cut, short, utilitarian, but the masculinity of it was all the more sexy on her. She wore the latest scent by Armani … for men.

The interview went well, though Brian and Justin each weren't sure who was interviewing whom. Siobhan seemed to lead and steer the entire conversation. She laid out her plan of action to take Justin's career to the next level. 

A portfolio seemed to magically appear next to her and she reached inside for some foam core boards where she detailed her process and strategy for Justin's future. 

While Brian and Justin pored over the boards, Siobhan helped herself to a green apple from the bowl on the table and lightly tossed it up into the air. She nonchalantly paced the width of the room, with the trendy downtown neighborhood as her backdrop, as she outlined her methods.

Brian and Justin looked up at Siobhan, entranced, fixed on her every word, anxious for the next piece of wisdom she would impart. Siobhan took her seat, "Questions, gentleman?" she asked, discreetly hiding her smile by biting into the apple.

Brian and Justin were silent, neither had a word to say, nor knew where to start.

Siobhan rose from her seat, "Thank you gentleman, I'll be in touch." She shook their hands and cleanly exited the room without giving Brian or Justin a chance to even say a courteous goodbye.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know, but can you imagine her in a negotiation for my next exhibit? Shit! She'd blow them away."

"Then it's settled, we'll hire Ms. Kenny."

"Fuck, yeah."


End file.
